


Through and Through

by Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Keith is v silly and in love and sings a love song to his boo, M/M, Marriage Proposal, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit
Summary: Now, Keith's never proposed to anybody before... but he hopes that his plan will work.
After all, if writing your boyfriend a song and letting him hear it for the first time in a dimly lit restaurant isn't romantic, really, what is?
(Wherein Keith proposes to his boyfriend of two years with a song and the nicest ring he could get without completely breaking him. Up on the little stage, working through his gig... he didn't see how this could go wrong until it hit him right in the face.)





	

         There was a small feedback from the microphone as the person in the middle of the small stage tapped on it. With a small smile, Keith withdrew his finger and instead wrapped his free hand around the microphone.

    “This last one is a lot softer than the usual ending number,” he told the little audience around the little restaurant. Keith was performing again tonight, at the little Arus bistro. It was a quiet gig but it helped out with the rent. He really enjoyed working here most nights, this in particular, being one of them.

    But of course, while he liked the dimmer light in the restaurant, the cosy atmosphere and the nice staff, that was not the reason for his happiness tonight.

No, that was the little velvet box sitting in the pocket of his jacket.

    It weighed down one side of the jacket in a slightly uneven predicament, but that didn’t bother him all that much as he was currently sitting on a barstool in the middle of the small raised platform (it was just big enough to hold some equipment and a piano, really. It wasn’t anything all that big). What did, was the little bug of excitement wiggling under his ribcage, eating at his stomach as he adjusted the acoustic guitar in his hands and slung the strap over his shoulder. He looked over the tables scattered around the room and let himself smile as his fingers picked at the strings of his guitar.

    There was a decent crowd tonight, all eating their dinners and sipping their drinks. Some were looking over at him, other were wrapped up in each other. Keith zeroed in on the one person that really mattered - three tables up and two to the left of Keith there sat a little group of five. Keith locked eyes with a man there, dressed in a pair of deep colonial blue colored pants and a white button down. He gave Keith a smile that had his chest swelling with affection.

    Keith took in a little breath and began with the first lyric. “When we first met I never suspected this, never knew.”

    The man’s name was Lance. He and Keith had met in college, through one of their mutual friends, Pidge. At first the two couldn’t stand each other, only trying to get along because of Pidge, but within a few years they had both thawed considerably to each other. Their relationship went from icy tolerance to a fiery love faster than either of them could remember.

    And now, after two of the happiest years of Keith’s life, he was ready. He was going to ask Lance to marry him.

    He was a little nervous at first, agonizing over the possibility that hey, maybe Lance was fixing on leaving him and he was just waiting for the opportune time to break up with him. Of course, he knew that that probably wasn’t the case -  _ but what if _ , you know?

    Keith could see the thoughtful expression on Lance’s face as he tried to figure out what song it was that Keith was singing. “Felt like we could run away unburdened by the truth.”

    He was assured by both his best friend, Pidge and Lance’s best friend Hunk, that that was far from the case. They had never seen Lance so, well… in love. At first, the swirling passion that had taken over during the first part of their relationship was all consuming - the type of thing that left Keith aching more with every breath. It was something that you would risk anything for - anything to make sure it lasted. Over the course of their relationship, out of the the fires of their passion, they were able to overcome any obstacles that had come their way (and there had been a few) and forge something a little stronger and long-lasting. Pidge often told them that if they were any more in love, then gravity would shift itself over its strength. And Keith… well, Keith wasn’t so sure he was right because it felt like he loved Lance so much that he couldn’t anymore.

    Keith loved him so much. He loved the nerd who can’t cook worth anything, but loves to dance in the kitchen. He loved the caring part of him that he showed as often as he could, whether it be to the younger members of his family, the old lady who lived across from Keith or even Keith himself. He loved the man who’s hot-headed tendencies only peaked whenever Keith’s did as well. He loved the spontaneity Lance brought to everything in their lives. He loved the way Lance coaxed Keith out of his shell and from the monochrome picture that was Keith life and into the beautiful spectrum of color that was Lance’s.

    “Months had passed and we grow closer. It took me a while, but now I’ve realized the truth.” Keith smiled and his fingers picked up the tempo the smallest bit. “I’m not good at writing love songs. And I’m not good at telling stories” Lance’s eyes flickered with something and he sat up a little straighter. Keith tossed him a smile before going to scan the room over again. When his eyes fell back on Lance’s table, he caught sight of Hunk and Pidge. They usually hung out at the restaurant pretty regularly, as it was family-ownedby another one of their friends, Allura. They both wore faces of recognition at the song and what was supposed to come next. “You could say I’m going insane, saying sorry over nothing. But I would never throw this away.” He pause for half a beat, his fingers still playing. “Because I love you.” He locked eyes with Lance, who had the softest look on his face. He was almost turned all the way around in his chair as he watched his boyfriend on the stage, singing a song Lance had certainly never heard before. “Through and through.”

    Another strum pattern and Keith dropped his head for a minute, readying the second verse that ended up going off without a hitch. Another round of the chorus and he was ending with a soft strum, carrying through another four beats with the tune. Again, during the chorus, Keith’s eyes never left Lance’s. The last few words were into the microphone and streaming out through the small speakers, left to ring in Keith’s ears and the half a room that separated them. “I would never throw this away,” he sang. “Because I love you. I love you… through and through.”

    It ended with a soft flourish and scattered applause from the dinner patrons.

    Keith swung the strap of his guitar over his head, only supported by the hand around its neck. He settled it on the small metal stand a little behind him. “Thank you all, very much,” he said, coming back to the mic, tilting it up so it could receive his voice better. “That was written for a very special someone of mine,” he went on. He grinned and took the wireless microphone from its stand and held it in his fist. “Who, uh, is here. Lance,” he looked over to his boyfriend, his grin wavered a little, twitching at the corners of his mouth as the realization of what he was just about to do caught up to him. Lance looked like someone had just splashed a large bucket of ice water on him, minus the water and the shivers. His face was all open shock, his blue eyes wide and mouth opened just the littlest bit. “Would you, uh… nah, I’ll come to you.” Keith’s little mumble was heard clearly through the speakers as he started down the two small steps and began to weave through the tables and curious eyes all trained on him.

    He came to their table and he already knew that everyone there knew what was about to happen. Okay, well, he wasn’t too sure about Lance himself because he was too busy trying to win the world record for  _ longest length of time passed without blinking _ , but in the other’s faces it was quite clear. Pidge and Hunk had already known, of course. They were the ones who had made sure that Lance had gotten here on time. The other two at the table, Keith’s older brother Shiro and his wife Allura, hadn’t known. It was true that Allura had been badgering him about when he and Lance were going to set the date, but she hadn’t  _ actually _ known anything of importance.

    Lance took the hand that Keith had offered him and he stood up. He seemed like he had finally been able to regain control of his facial muscles, because his wide open look was replaced by something a little more cautious and curious as he was led to stand in front of everyone in the restaurant while Keith still held the mic.

    Keith took a breath to steady himself (the four thumbs ups he got from Hunk and Pidge helped him, too) and threaded his fingers with Lance’s. “I have a question to ask you,” he used as a starter.

    Lance blinked at him and looked around. The little trace of cautiousness bled away from his face and something more like realization took its place. “Shoot,” he said. It probably sounded a little smoother in his head, Keith thought. The little syllable was slightly choked, said through a dry throat tightened in anticipation.

    Keith worried at the side of his lip, embracing the warm rolling feeling of uneasy nervousness in his gut. He felt like he was suffocating, in a strange way - like all of the air in his lungs had been stolen and he was left gasping. His chest felt too small for all of its contents and it made him slightly ill, but he pushed on. He unfurled his fingers from Lance’s and used them to delve into his jacket pocket. “We’ve been dating for a few years, right?”

    Lance gave him a look like he had just asked the ridiculously wrong question, not like he was asking a small batch of little questions as he lead up to the  _ big _ one of the night. “...Right.” Lance answered it with a sure nod.

    “And we’ve been around the block more than a few times. I’m not going to lie; sometimes, I can’t stand you. But you know, after you’re gone… can’t help but miss you. And I love you. A lot.”

    Lance gave a soft smile. “And I love you,” he said. “Through and through, right?”

    Keith snorted, “Yeah. Through and through.” He gave a little laugh, as did a scattered few around the room. “So anyway, just to make all this official and to maybe cut down on gas money from driving to your place to mine-” He made the expected move and dropped to one knee as he dug the little velvet box out of his pocket. He fiddled with the box for a minute, trying to get it open while the microphone was still in the palm of his opposite hand. Once finally open, he let out a triumphant sound and got back into the moment by looking back up to Lance. He presented the little box and the white-gold ring inside, studded with small white sapphires. “Lance, will you marry me?”

    Lance’s face (he had the nerve to still be stunned after literally all that buildup) melted into a watery grin as he accepted with a  “Yes, I’ll marry you!” coming from his mouth. Keith stood and Lance dragged him into a tight hug, crushing Keith’s arm (and the ring) between them. The two were too caught up in each other to process the applause around them as more than a dull hum in the background. 

    There was a little feedback from the microphone when Keith flung the hand holding it out to the side, offering it to Allura who was sitting not far behind him. As soon as she took it from his hand, he was free hug Lance back, squeezing the taller man to his chest as if the pressure would tell him just how much love he held for his boyfriend - no, he tutted mentally, his  _ fiancé _ . The man he was going to marry. The thought sent a shiver up his spine and a flipper-y, fluttery feeling in his stomach.

    Keith made a little sound and pulled back Lance seemed to be on the same train of thought that he was on, because he held out his left hand as Keith fumbled with the ring out of its box. He was finally able to get the ring onto Lance’s finger and as soon as it was done, they were both leaning in for a kiss. It was sloppy and quick, with bumping noses and teeth clicking, but Keith counted it as perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I got just gone with NaNoWriMo and instead of celebrating with cake I ... wrote something?? Idk man, I'm weird.
> 
> Ok so, the song wasn't written by me, but rather by my friend, a very nice person named Eliza! Their YT channel is [here](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMbz_SGK84_wCXX91wlK9mA) and the song they wrote that is mentioned in this fic is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egQqqCmcPj0)
> 
> ...I didn't ask first I hope the stunt I pulled is ok...............................................
> 
> Uh, well heck. Whoopsies.
> 
> Raisin, if you see this (which is doubtful) Sorry, my guy. Your song is still very lovely <3
> 
>    
> Please drop me a comment! I absolutely love any and all feedback you guys give me. I'm also on tumblr under the URL @youngtiredandhungry! Come talk to me!!
> 
> Also, thank you to @littlepennycandy who edited through this and fixed it up!! =)


End file.
